Living with Lucius     a delicously naughty tale
by godessbloodrose
Summary: Right this is for anyone who fancies Lucius Malfoy as much as me! Orphaned niece of Narcissa comes to live at the Malfoy mansion,but soon discovers she must pay for her new home in more ways than one.. Sexy and angsty READ BE OBSESSED!COMMENT I'LL DO MORE
1. Welcome to the Malfoy Mansion

Story about Lucius Malfoy and an orphaned niece of Narcissa who comes to live at their

mansion. Sexy , angst ridden story for those who love Mr Lucius.

All rights for characters are reserved to J.K Rowling- apart from Eleanor- she's mine

Rated M- basically be like 16 yrs or older please.

**Chapter 1- Welcome to the Malfoy mansion**

The carriage rocked and bumped uncomfortably, startling Eleanor awake each time as it did so. The journey had been a long and awkward one with very little stops to eat and rest. She was cold, tired and irritable, her velvet black gown did very little to prevent the cold that was seeping in from the windows and pinching at her body, causing her to shiver, but when the Malfoys were expecting a guest, she knew better than to keep them waiting, she couldn't risk angering them, they were the last family she had left to go to.

It was dawn, a thick silvery fog was winding it's way round the forest floor, and through the bare winter branches, Eleanor had stopped looking out of the window, the looming black trees made her nervous, and she kept imagining wolves were out there, ready to meet her with ravenous, gnashing jowls…

Eventually, after what seemed like a millennium, a large mansion came into sight beyond the frosty fields. It's jutting turrets and dark stained glass windows made it look more like a strange sort of castle, for the first time Eleanor threw back the carriage window, allowing the icy morning to hit her in the face and stared up at the enormous building, which was rapidly moving close toward her.

The carriage grinded to a halt in the extensive driveway before the entrance, which was carved in strong, black marble, each oak door had a large silver snake which wound it's way around the door handles, the stone mansion looked rather eerie under the twilight of dawn, the snakes seemed almost to dance under the flames of the oil lamps beside them, for a moment Elenaor hesitated, wondering if this really was the right pace for her to be.

Before she could think any longer the carriage driver had rung the bell, a ghostly sort of noise issued form it, sounding almost like the wind itself, Eleanor unconsciously pulled her black robes more tightly around herself.

After a moment a large, clunk of chains shattered the silence of the morning and a small house elf poked her head round the huge doors.

She looked up at the driver suspiciously, " How may I help you?" she asked, her huge eyes gave way signs of fear.

The driver held out a piece of parchment, " For the master of the household." He replied not bothering to enlighten the creature any further.

For a moment the house elf dawdled, unsure what to do, eyeing the large man before her anxiously.

" The master of the household is currently away." Came a sudden voice from inside the hallway, ringing clearly through the air.

The house elf hastened to pull the door aside, bashing itself in the toe as it did so, but not making any noise, it seemed to be quivering slightly.

Narcissa Malfoy stepped out onto the front entrance, her eyes instantly flickered across Eleanor, her long blonde tresses tumbled down her front, framing her unkind face in the lamplight.

Without a word to the driver she took the parchment and opened it, she scanned it briefly then nodded in thanks to the man before her, " you may go." She said, turning her eyes to Eleanor once more.

" Good morning Auntie Narcissa." Eleanor mumbled, feeling utterly powerless and knowing that she looked painfully un-presentable, with her weather beaten hair, and tired eyes.

" I am sorry for your loss." She replied, in a tone that could not have sounded less sorry if she tried.

Suddenly she made her way down the stone steps, and stood straight in front of Eleanor, she lent down and continued in no more than a whisper.

" However, this is a respectable family, the name of Malfoy is well carried in many circles, having a Black under our roof is not going to be good for our reputation right now thanks to Sirius- and if you don't want to end up in an orphanage, I suggest you behave exactly as you are told."

Eleanor nodded, desperately wishing that he had somewhere else to be, but hating the idea of an orphanage.

" I will show you to your room." She said straightening up and ordering the house elf to gather up Eleanor's luggage, this was by no means a difficult task, Eleanor had only two suit cases on her possession, everything else had been destroyed in the fire.

The mansion was large and dark, enchanted candles hung from the ceiling, creating shadows which danced off suits of armor and statues, making Eleanor nervous, the glass windows were stained green, each one a shrine to Slytherin.

Eventually they reached her room at the end of a huge, drafty corridor, Narcissa unlocked the door and handed the brass key to Eleanor.

Rather timidly, she entered her new room it was outsized and cold. In the center stood a large four-post bed swathed in green silk sheets, beyond it was an antique dresser and large oak wardrobe. There was a fireplace opposite the foot of the bed; it looked as though it had not been cleaned for some time. The only light came from a generous window opposite the rooms entrance, which surprisingly let in quite a satisfactory amount of daylight.

The house elf struggled in behind them and proceeded to un pack Eleanor's possessions and put them away accordingly.

Narcissa swept across the room and pulled back a set of wooden screen doors to reveal a marble bathroom near the fireplace, she turned to face Eleanor once more.

" This will be your room from now on, breakfast is served at seven thirty, lunch at one, and dinner at eight, apart from that I do not expect to find you wondering all over the mansion, you may use the library and the swimming pool as you wish. The game rooms are for use only when the master of the house deems it fit, and the smoking room, and drawing rooms are only for entraining important guests."

As she spoke she watched Eleanor unkindly, letting her eyes rest on her crumpled velvet dress.

" I will send a house elf with more…appropriate attire for you shortly." She swept toward the door before swinging round one last time, " welcome to the Malfoy Manor."

Eleanor waited until she was fully out of sight before she collapsed onto the bed, and let the tears slide down her cheeks.


	2. Meeting Lucius malfoy

**Chapter 2- Meeting Lucius Malfoy**

It was now half past seven in the evening, the first part of the day had passed uncomfortably for Eleanor, between awkward silences at the dining table and being forced into dresses that were by far too small for her figure, she was now beginning to feel quite weary, and lonely, she longed for a conversation that was gentle and flowing, to be able to face the person she was talking to without being ashamed or intimidated.

She sat alone in her room at her dresser and regarded herself, she still looked tired, but at least now her auburn hair was smooth with a soft wave, instead of frizzy and windswept, her almond eyes were tinged with a fiery orange outline, she loved her eyes, her father had told her they looked like pieces of bright amber, they were just like her mother's.

She gathered up her hair and twisted it round a silver and green hairpin given to her by her auntie, a few strands fell out instantly around her face, she looked at them disapprovingly, but eventually decided it looked better that way.

A knock came suddenly at the door making her jump, hastily straightening herself up and brushing down the silken pleats in her new dress she called for the visitor to enter.

The house elf from the morning peered round the door, her eyes wide and frightened.

" Mistress has requested that you come to the foyer immediately…" the elf trailed off to take a large gulp of air before continuing " M-master has returned." She finished in almost a whisper.

Eleanor felt a sharp jolt in the pit of her stomach, her throat was suddenly so dry she couldn't talk, she nodded at the house elf who was waiting expectantly for an answer.

Nerves began to take hold of her, she had never before met Mr. Malfoy, her brief visits with her Auntie at home only brought tales of him and his cruel impatience.

Eleanor knew that if Narcissa was unhappy with this little arrangement, her husband would be furious.

Trying to breathe calmly, she staggered towards the mirror and took a final look at herself, she sincerely hoped her would not look at her to long, she was presentable, but only just, at least the emerald colored dress complimented her well enough to hide her fatigue.

The entrance hall was huge, Eleanor shivered as she made her way down the winding stone staircase, pulling the black shoal around her shoulders tightly.

When she reached the bottom, Narcissa was already standing there; her hands clasped anxiously, she took no notice of Eleanor as she came and stood beside her.

After a few tense moments the doors were dragged hurriedly open by a team of cowering house elves, a flurry of snow drifted in through the lobby as they did so, Eleanor was practically frozen, there in the doorway stood Lucius Malfoy.

He dusted the snow from his shoulders and stepped inside, the sound of his footsteps echoed round the hall.

Eleanor glanced up at him from under her eyelashes, and with an odd surprise she felt her heart flutter and face grow warm.

He was exceedingly handsome, his strong features were accented by a silky sheet of white blond hair that fell down his shoulders and back, his eyes matched the cold winter sky, a dark blue-gray, his pale skin was smooth against the black velvet robes he wore, and he walked carrying a cane with the head of a menacing silver serpent upon it, Eleanor wondered if that cane was used just for show.

He took of his hat and thrust it at a nearby house elf, who squeaked upon receiving it, and scampered away. He then strode up to his wife a planted a polite kiss on her cheek.

" How was your trip?" she asked, unable to hide the nervousness in her voice.

This unsettled Eleanor, she had never known Narcissa to be afraid of anything, she struggled to be as silent as possible.

" Terrible." Came the reply.

Eleanor glanced quickly at Narcissa who now seemed to be weakening rather quickly.

Suddenly Lucius turned his eyes on Eleanor, they seemed to pierce her, she kept her gaze fixed on the floor, feeling his stare, and blushing terribly.

" I see we have company." He remarked, Eleanor risked a glance at his face, it was sneering, she looked away instantly, embarrassed and nervous.

Narcissa turned to whisper in her husband's ear, all the while he continued to stare at the girl.

"Ah-" he said eventually, before anything else could be said, a plump house elf entered the hall and announced that dinner was ready.

Naricssa smiled weakly at her husband and offered her arm to him.

" You go on ahead my dear, I think I shall retire to my chambers this evening, it has been a long week." Lucius told her, kissing her hand .

Looking slightly despondent, Narcissa headed for the dining hall alone, not looking back.

Eleanor stood there unsure if she should follow her, not wanting to seem rude.

" Miss Black,"

Eleanor felt her heart skip a beat, she tried to speak, but failed.

" I trust the room is to your liking?" he spoke in soft, drawling tones that made her shiver.

She nodded, " Yes sir." She replied, not looking at him.

Suddenly his cold hand gently pinched her chin and brought her face upwards towards his, he said nothing and surveyed her with his cold eyes.

" Your parents died because they were weak, never forget that child." He whispered cruelly.

Without another word he swept from her sight, Eleanor rubbed her jaw, hating him intensely, her eyes pricked with hot tears.


	3. In the Study

**Chapter 3- In the Study**

The following weeks found Eleanor painfully studying through the rights and rituals of being a member of Malfoy society, she was instructed by Narcissa in practically everything, from speech, to sitting, even how to eat, only on weekends could she relax, and was free to wonder to ancient libraries, in desperate hope to find an interesting book on Dark Arts or curses, and never being successful.

It was a Sunday, the most boring of all days for Eleanor, she was currently bent over a piece of parchment studying Slytherin calligraphy, desperately wanting something to eat.

Rain pattered hard against the window, making it hard to concentrate.

Finally she stood up and decided to sneak into the kitchens for something to eat, it would be hours before Narcissa would check on her niece, at the moment the mansion was preparing for Draco's return form Hogwarts.

Elanore moved silently along the hall and down the long, winding staircase to the kitchens.

When she entered, all the house elves were sleeping, no doubt exhausted from all the perpetrations being made for the Malfoy's son.

Slowly and gently, she tip toed across the stone floor, an headed for the nearest pantry, inside he found fresh bread and jars of home mead jam, mouth watering, she quickly snatched a roll and a pot of jam, before sneaking back up into her room.

Feeling better once she had eaten, Eleanor decided to explore some more of the mansion toady,

She knew that she if she was caught somewhere she shouldn't be the consequences would be severe, but she doubted anyone would discover her, Lucius was away on business, Narcissa was planning her son a surprise dinner for receiving top marks in all his exams, and every other member of the household was a servant, too busy in worrying about the Malfoy's to be worrying about her.

She ambled through the corridors, feeling exceptionally bored, the most interesting room she had found so far was what appeared to be a torture chamber, and that was more disturbing than interesting.

She drifted up towards the top floor, where all the most secretive rooms seemed to be kept, not one of the doors seemed to want to open She stood in the candle lit hallway and counted the doors, twelve in all, the only one she hadn't tried to open so far was the end one, only because she had been seen by a particularly nosey and unpleasant house elf at the time, and decided against hanging around.

With a furtive backward glance she silently made her way down the corridor, towards the last room, to her amazement, the door stood slightly ajar, a warm glow spilled out from it into the dingy hallway.

Curiously she peered in the room, able to see a large desk scattered with many sheets of parchment and empty inkbottles.

Without another thought she slipped into the room, and surveyed her surroundings.

There were books piled high, some open, some closed, all labeled with subjects to do with the Dark Arts, " so this is where they are hidden." She thought to herself.

There was a large chair next to the desk covered in worn green plush, Eleanor made her way over to the chair and sat in it, giggling to herself at how badly she was behaving.

A large uncorked bottle of fire whiskey sat on top of the sheets of parchment, there was an empty glass by her foot, carelessly, she snatched up the glass and filled it half way, her senses were tingling with excitement, she felt so naughty, she let the familiar feeling of wickedness set in, this was her, truly her, Eleanor Black, badly behaved and proud.

She sipped the fire whiskey letting it burn down her throat, and leave a pleasant sweet taste in her mouth, she hadn't had a drink in ages, as she was only seventeen, her mother and father had only allowed small quantities at parties, she was glad they never found out how much she really liked to drink…

She drained the glass, allowing the fire whiskey to dull her senses, she sighed deeply and relaxed in the chair, for the moment she had not a care in the world, it felt great.

She poured out another glass and drank, she now felt quite tipsy, she closed her eyes and allowed the feeling to take hold.

As she lay in the chair a strange feeling took hold of her, a strangely selfish, arousing feeling, her thoughts turned to sex.

She had little or no do with the matter, she wasn't a virgin, but her parents had been so strict on her dating habits that the only way she could find any sexual pleasure was by a quick romp in a cupboard, or classroom.

Her breathing was shallow now as erotic images filled her mind, she was being caressed, spoilt, attended to in every way she wanted, her hand moved inside her long, velvet skirt and down in-between her thighs, she squirmed a little, praying she wasn't caught, but the threat of it exciting her a little more.

She stimulated herself gently, until she arched her back stiffly, her body ready for a climax, then the tension released, as a warm orgasm spread out from the thighs and she shuddered softly, " Lucius." She whispered before she could stop herself.

Shocked, she opened her eyes and stared at the floorboards, her heart fluttered, what on earth had made her say that?!

" I trust you are finished in my study?" Lucius Malfoy's voice sounded through the room like a gunshot in the silence.

With a jolt of surprise, Eleanor scrambled to her feet, the whiskey glass slipped from her hand and shattered on the hard floor, a mixture of dread and humiliation seeping down into her stomach like poison, her face burnt.

" I-I thought you were away…" she croaked, her head light and dizzy, staring intently at her feet, how long had he been standing there, what had he heard?!

" However, if you wish to continue, I shall not object, lord knows I could use some…entertainment." He continued, completely ignoring her statement, she couldn't help but look up at him, she found his eyes lazily surveying her body, a slight smirk played about his lips.

He was dressed in his usual black robes, though today his hair was smoothed back from his face in a silk ribbon.

Feeling suddenly angered and even more embarrassed by his words, she made her way hastily toward the door not daring to look at him.

As she walked past, he grabbed hold of her wrist.

"I have been thinking…" he paused, forcing her to stare him directly in the eyes.

"About how you intend to repay me for staying in my mansion."

Eleanor did not struggle under his hold, even though she wanted to, she wanted to run away as fast as possible.

" I-I have not really given a great deal of thought.." she replied honestly, she knew the Malfoy's were doing her a great service taking her in, and yet she hadn't even thought of a way to thank them.

" Well, I am sure you will relieved to discover that I have given the matter considerable thought." He said, his voice no more than a murmur.

Suddenly, and roughly, he pulled her body towards his, twisting her arm behind her back, she winced slightly as his face was a mere few inches from hers, he was a good head taller than her, she felt intimidated.

She could smell him now, a strong masculine scent, musky and enticing, despite herself she felt her heart begin to pound.

His fingers gently found themselves tracing the outline of her plump lips.

" We must find you an appropriate position in this household." He spoke softly, endearingly, the feel of his fingertips against her mouth was causing Eleanor to loosen herself in submission, the fire whisky clouding her better judgment.

"MR. MALFOY!" The sudden horrendous shriek of a distraught servant tore through the corridor.

Lucius snatched his hand away like a scalded cat; Eleanor seemed to come to her senses also, and without another word turned and fled down the hall, feeling confused and upset.


	4. the Dinner Party

**Chapter 4- The Dinner Party**

The following week saw no other turn of events, Eleanor decided to remain in her room as much as possible for fear of another encounter.

Now she was herself again the whole idea of that moment repulsed her, she knew that he was selfish and arrogant, thinking of nothing but himself in everyway, and she also knew how she was regarded in his eyes, nothing but an expendable girl, one who's presence irritated him yet enticed him at the same time, he saw her as nothing but an object, a plaything, something he could turn to when he was bored.

She hated him, yet at the same time each time she laid down at night, the thought of his fingers on her mouth didn't leave her mind…

It was Saturday evening, and Draco was due to return home any time. Apparently her presence in the mansion wasn't pleasing to him, Eleanor figured that being an only child would have that effect.

As before with Lucius' arrival, Narcissa and Eleanor stood to greet him in the hall. His father would not be attending the welcoming ceremonies, he did not agree with unnecessary attention, and instead retired early to his chambers.

Draco arrived fifteen minutes late and was scolded by his mother for being so, for that evening the Malfoy's were holding a dinner party for some of the Ministry's most powerful and influential governors.

To Draco's great distaste he had been placed next to the orphan girl at the dinner table, he was seething, why was she even allowed to attend the dinner? Couldn't they just keep her locked away in her room?

Eleanor was not exactly raving about the idea herself, she placed her self next to him stiffly, folding the sheets of cream silk from her gown into her lap, so they did not brush against him and irritate him.

As the dinner dragged out into the night, Eleanor found herself making politely forced conversation with the governors and trying desperately to avoid Mr. Malfoy's glances. It was unbearable, in every sense of the word, the tension could have been sliced sizably with a thick knife and would still linger in the air.

After her third glass of champagne she gathered her courage and tuned to Draco, who she found with a slight shock was staring at her already.

" What?" she asked rudely before she could stop herself.

" I was just wandering what your parents could have done so wrong to be killed by the Dark Lord himself…I am amazed father is letting you stay here." He said shamelessly.

Eleanor felt a surge of anger rise up inside of her throat, knowing better than to act on it she quickly swallowed some alcohol instead.

" Enjoying that are we?" he jeered, giving her a look not unlike his father's.

Eleanor surveyed him calmly for a moment, behind the sneer he had quite a cute look about him, his smooth blond hair was swept back from his arrogant face in attempt to look sophisticated that only appeared amateur to her, she smiled to herself, he was quite adorable actually.

"What?" it was Draco's turn to be rude now.

Realizing she was still smiling, she decided to act on a awfully bad impulse, she drew in closer to him, and motioned for him to do the same, she knew no one was watching, she knew they were all too busy congratulating each other on being wonderful.

" I was just thinking what an amazingly rude young man you are." She whispered.

He gave her a look of distain, but for some reason he found himself looking at her slightly parted lips instead of turning away, they were painted a deep red, moist with champagne and curling into a slight smile.

" And that's precisely why I think you could keep me from dying of boredom tonight."

Her voice was almost inaudible as she gently slid her foot out of her shoe and traced it along his leg, pushing her toes up his trouser leg.

He watched her silently, his eyes a mixture of surprise and interest.

"What makes you think I would even consider keeping you amused?" he whispered, annoyed at himself for not being able to look away.

"Well, for one, I think you are just as bored as me, and secondly, I think disobeying your father is an offer you just can't resist." She smiled gently. She knew that the first thing Lucius would have told his son was to stay away from her, he probably wanted her all to himself, well, the arrogant git would have no control over her regardless that it was his mansion or not.

"How did y-" Draco began.

"Draco" Lucius voice cut over him sharply, the two teenagers straightened up to see the entire table looking in Draco's direction.

" Would you be so kind as to LISTEN to what the Minister is trying to say to you." He hissed, his eyes flashed dangerously, his jaw was set in anger.

"Sorry father." He said, his eyes dropping to the tablecloth, his face flushed in embarrassment.

When dinner had finished and the governors had all moved away toward the smoking room, Draco was summoned to his father's study with a quick slap round the back of his head. Lucius stormed up the stairs, " Come Draco, NOW!" he spat, not looking back.

Draco shivered looking as though he might be sick, he got up to leave, but before he did, he hesitated, and whispered into Eleanor's ear.

"Where shall we meet?"

Eleanor thought for a moment, it had to be a place where they wouldn't be caught, " the library." She offered eventually, " at midnight."

Draco nodded curtly and scampered off after his father, he hated the orphan girl, but at least this way he would have something over his father.

Eleanor knew exactly what he was thinking, but she didn't care, at least it was more interesting than going to bed with a book on Calligraphy…


	5. To live with Lucius

**Chapter 5- To Live With Lucius**

The library was cold and dark, the only light came from the single lamp glowing faintly on the table beside her, Eleanor sat on the table, she had smuggled a bottle of champagne out of the dining room in her shoal and was now draining the last of the contents.

She pulled her dress down so it was hanging off her shoulders, exposing the tops of her breasts, she applied some more rouge to her lips, and let her auburn hair down so it flowed across her chest, if she was going to do this she might as well do it properly, she told herself.

Minutes past, she swung her legs impatiently, becoming bored, maybe Draco was still being punished, maybe he was too nervous to disobey his father, then just as she was about to leave she heard quick, and shuffling footsteps approach her.

" Finally," she mocked, leaning back on her elbows.

" I thought you weren't going to bother."

" As did I, Miss Black." The unmistakable voice of Lucuis Malfoy rang through the empty library.

Eleanor jumped in shock and knocked the rest of the bottle onto the floor.

Lucius stood before her, his hair unbound and cascading over his shoulders, his cold blue, gray eyes glittering in the lamp light.

"Clumsy aren't we?" he drawled inclining his head towards the champagne that was now spilling out onto the stone floor.

"I-" She stumbled, not able to think of an excuse or reason for her being where she was with a stolen bottle of champagne.

" Oh no need to worry, Draco told me of your little…plan, I must say I am disappointed in you Miss Black, we seemed to be getting on so well…" he stepped closer to her now, looking down on her with uncaring eyes.

" Indeed, it's amazing what little secrets one can obtain with the right persuasion." He was less than a meter away from her now.

A cold shiver ran down Eleanor's spine, what had he done to his own son?

Suddenly he moved in on her and bent over the desk, the familiar musky smell swept over Eleanor and enveloped her, she stared at him, feeling painfully powerless beneath him, aware of her seductive appearance and hating herself for creating it.

" I should think that now would be a suitable time for you to repay me for my hospitality." He said in an undertone, as he began to unbutton his cloak, taking it off, he draped it across a nearby chair, along with his cane.

His shirt underneath was open slightly allowing Eleanor to see the top of his muscular chest, she desperately wanted to touch it, but kept her fingers clasped to the table.

Lucius' gaze followed hers, he grinned wolfishly; "oh it's alright Miss Black I won't tell if you don't."

He pushed his weight upon her, and forced her down onto the table so she was flat on her back, " It's not often I get to enjoy such a pretty little pureblood." He hissed in Eleanor's ear like a snake, repulsing her and seducing her both at the same time.

He began to lick her neck, despite herself she let out a pleasured moan and gripped the silken pleats of her dress tensely.

His fingers found their way inside her dress and were suddenly up in-between her legs, teasing her, pleasuring her.

She squirmed feeling his soft hair tickle her chest as he nibbled on the tops of her breasts.

" If you want to stay here, you would do well to obey me." He whispered, pleasuring her to the point of climax.

" Yes sir." She found herself saying unable to control the excitement in her voice.

Suddenly, he stopped and pulled her upright, telling her to turn round, without a word she obeyed him, feeling sort of glad she wasn't having to think of what to do next.

She felt his fingers pulling at her zip, allowing her gown to fall to the floor, exposing her body to him.

He pushed her back down onto the table, this time face down and she felt him fumbling in his robes behind her. Before she could wonder what he was going to do next, a sharp shock filled her body, as she felt him enter her.

He pushed against her, breathing heavily, she gripped the sides of the table, the feeling of him inside her was making her incredibly wet.

He leant into her and grabbed hold of her hands, his tongue traced along the back of her neck, making her shiver pleasantly.

" I trust you want to stay here?" his voice was deep and ragged now, almost menacing, he began to thrust harder against her.

" Yes Lucius." She whispered, unable to stop herself form saying his name, it didn't seem to matter, in fact he seemed to quite enjoy the use of his name, as he bent lower into her, pressing his whole weight on top of her, almost robbing her of her breath.

" Good," he muttered, suddenly withdrawing from her and forcing her on her knees.

" Open you mouth." He ordered, breathing heavily.

Eleanor closed her eyes and allowed him to push his manhood down the back of her throat., grabbing her hair roughly.

He groaned intensely as a hot, salty liquid flushed into her mouth, she swallowed it quickly, not caring for the taste.

When she opened her eyes he had already dressed fully again and was smoothing his shirt down in a nearby mirror.

She quickly snatched her dress up of the floor and clambered into it as Lucius picked up the empty champagne bottle from the floor.

He stepped up to her once more, his face unreadable, " that was for this." He said waving the bottle in his hands.

He smirked suddenly, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and pulling her into him, " I shall expect something…special for staying in my Manor."

He kissed her abruptly before strolling away without a backward glance and leaving her alone with her confused thoughts in the cold library.


	6. A Tragic Past

Hey, guys- here's some more! It gets a bit intense from here…Just so you know! Thanks to everyone who have commented so far, gives me confidence : )

**Chapter 6- A Tragic Past  
**

The air was hot and suffocating, Eleanor thrashed in her bed sheets trying to sleep but failing miserably, eventually she sat up to find trickles of sweat rolling down her back, her nightdress was clinging to her skin, soaked through, something wasn't right…

A thunderous rumble came from below her room, an enormous crash, followed by a sickening scream.

Eleanor dragged herself off the bed, trying to stand, her head was light and dizzy, she quivered as perspiration seeped through her skin, dampening her hair and brow.

Then all of a sudden, fear clasped hold of her, deep, disturbing; fear.

Bright orange flickers crawled up the side of the house, obscuring the view from her window. Thick reams of smoke billowed above it, blocking out the night sky.

A smell reached her nostrils, an unpleasant charred sort of smell, sour and dry, she began to cough, streams of smoke crept in under her door and began to wrap itself around her throat.

Desperately she flung herself to the floor, her heart hammering.

"MOTHER"?! she screamed, but her voice was drowned out by the fierce roar of the fire surrounding her.

She crawled to the door, ripping off part of her sleeve and placing it over her face.

With shuddering hands, she pushed back the door.

The heat came, intense, unbearable, scorching.

Huge bright flames danced across the hallway, crawling across the banister and increasing rapidly in size.

Eleanor sobbed uncontrollably, panic was now settling in. Where were her parents?

She took in a deep, rag filled breath, and held it, clinging to the carpet; she shifted herself towards the bathroom.

Se reached across the hallway, and got to the bathroom intact slamming the door shut behind her. It was porcelain, still untouched by the flames.

Without another thought, she took hold of the shower head and smashed it into the glass, the window shattered from the middle, she took a couple of seconds to thump away at the jagged edges, not wanting to cut herself, when a sudden bang battered into the door behind her.

Heart racing, she heard her mother's voice.

"Please my Lord, I tired as hard as I could, the girl…her gift is not yet formed, she needs to come of age, another two months-"

A cold, high tone cut across her, it wasn't muffled like her mother's it was clear and crisp through the noise of the fire.

" Then you are no good to me, two months is too long, I need to use it now."

"B-but she is not ready My Lord, if you do anything now it won't work." Her mother was crying now, sounding desperate.

There was a pause. Eleanor felt sick.

"Very well, I have no more use for you."

"No! Have Mercy! Plea-"

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

A blinding flash of green light poured into the bathroom under the door.

Eleanor screwed up her eyes against it, tipped backwards, and fell. She was falling, the wind howling through her hair, her stomach lurched.

She screamed. And sat up.

Panting she looked around wildly at her room, it was big, empty and cold, she was in the Malfoy manner. The nightmare still lingering like a terrible presence in the air.


	7. The Gift

**Chapter 7- The Gift**

It was raining again, thick terrible rain, it came down in sheaths, soaking everything in it's thunderous path.

Eleanor sat the in the library, reading up on the Ancient Malfoy bloodline- not because she was told to, she was just being nosy.

The nightmare had disturbed her, she found it difficult to sleep now.

She knew why Voldemort had kept her alive, he needed her, and she wanted to be of help, mainly so she would be able to live to see another day.

She was well aware the encounter with him would be soon, there where whispers of a plot in her mind, ideas that seemed not her own; that wandered in and out her fretful dreams.

The Dark Lord was planning something, even the weather seemed to reflect the current situation, dark, dismal, angry.

She knew she should be practicing for when the time came, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She was afraid of what might happen.

A clap of thunder made her jump, she looked out at the storm, and shivered, hugging herself for warmth.

She got up and decided to have a bath, she was cold and worried, a nice hot bath would help this, she was sure.

The Malfoy's had several bathrooms. Her favorite was on one of the top floors.

She entered the large room; marble columns supported the ceilings, beautiful stained glass windows shone multi colored lights dimly into the room, had it have been nicer outside, the colors would have been magnificent.

Hundreds of enchanted candles lined the walls, the reflection of the water danced soothingly across them.

Eleanor liked this bathroom the best because it reminded her strongly of the Prefects bathroom back at Hogwarts.

Thick bubbles, and pleasant scented steam already rose form the swimming pool-like bathtub, Elanore smiled, most of the house elves kept it hot, and full incase their master would suddenly decided on the idea of a bath.

Locking the door, **"**_Colloportus!" _with her wand, Elanore made her way across the floor and gently slipped off her clothes.

Turning round to climb in, a sudden shock swept over her, making her heart hammer in her chest, she froze, feeling her face burn, and her mouth dry out.

Lucius was already in the bath! He laid back in the soapy water, eyes closed, his silvery blond hair wet, and shimmering on his bare shoulders. His chest was

taught and muscular, yet his skin was perfectly smooth across his body.

Eleanor hesitated, embarrassed, unsure what to do, unsure if her knew she was there. "I suggest you do something Miss Black, you are quite an annoyance

standing in the light." Drawled Lucius suddenly, not opening his eyes.

Heart fluttering, Eleanor paced herself in the water with a slump, not wanting to stand in front of him naked, even if his eyes were closed. He did not move.

Thoughts danced around Eleanor's head wildly; her heart was now racing. She said nothing, and washed herself, her hands were shaking. "Is intruding on

other people's baths something you intend to make a habit of?" his eyes were open now, and staring into hers, they were glinting in the candle light, a pale

blue, tinged with gray, they seemed to penetrate her, she felt an acute desire inside her awaken, her breath quickened.

"Come here." He whispered, his voice hissing off the walls.

Obediently she felt her body drift towards him through the hot water.

Without thinking Eleanor placed her hands on his chest, it was firm, and smooth.

She heard his breathing deepen.

Suddenly he kissed her; his lips brushed against hers gently, her tongue eased it's way into his mouth and found his; she was thoroughly aroused now.

She pressed her wet body against his; the feeling was enthralling. All her fears melted away in a torrent of passion.

He pulled away, taking hold of her hair, and arching her backwards, he ran his tongue across her breasts, over her nipples, up her neck. She ached with

desire, moaning softly, wanting a lot more.

His hand found it's way in between her legs, he pleasured her expertly, making her gasp and writhe.

You enjoy that." He murmured in her ear leaning into her body; she felt his manhood against her leg, he was ready for her.

She panted, her body tensing with excitement. " Shall I continue?" he whispered, his lips brushing her earlobe.

" Yes." She managed, suppressing her orgasm, biting her tongue.

"Then, promise me you will practice it for The Dark Lord tonight." He moved his hand from her.

Eleanor opened her eyes, pleasure being confused with shock and dread.

"I-" she began, her head was light from the heat of the steam rising around her, the water was so hot, it muffled her very thoughts.

"Tonight." He commanded, regaining his hold over her, pleasing her again.

"Yes." She replied, thoughtlessly, her mind back on the pleasure.

"Good." He said, lifting her up abruptly and placing her on the cold, stone tiles.

He lay on top of her, entering her, his wet skin sliding against hers, his white

blonde hair falling over his shoulders and dripping onto her bare chest, he watched her through impassioned eyes. She relaxed, letting the aroused feeling

envelope her, he moved inside her purposefully, slowly, nothing like how it had been before, now he was taking his time to indulge in her, she shivered with

lust, enjoying the attention.

Before long he began to thrust deeply against her, wet skin, against wet skin, tongue against moist flesh, hands clasped. With a

deep groan of satisfaction, he shuddered against her and lay still for a few moments, breathing heavily. He whispered one last thing in her ear before he got up,

" You had better be useful to him Seer, your gift is the only thing that might save you."

Eleanor lay on the tiles, panting slightly, her eyes wide open, dwelling on his words, her heart quivering. She had promised now, there was no going back.

A door slammed shut in the distance, she felt cold again.


	8. Practice Never made Perfect

Hello, you lovely people! New chapter…be nice to get some more feed back by those of you that like this story…or if you have any ideas for me? Thanks to Cherry rivers, thejazzmuse, Aerith Lunecrow, smmrox and all you other guys who've reviewed, keeps me going, makes me happy!

Ps- don't worry Lucius will return next chapter!

**Chapter 8- Practice Never made Perfect**

The night air was bitterly cold; ancient, splintered statues of Malfoy members long passed loomed over Eleanor, their grimacing stone cast faces making her irrationally nervous. This-however- was the best place she could concentrate …

She sat on the frosty grass, the pleats of her white dress spilling out onto the dark ground, shining in the moonlight, making her look almost ghostly, her soft red hair looked like the color of blood against it.

The cold bit into her; good; she thought it kept her awake, and her senses sharp.

Her face was twisted into a frown as she tried desperately to concentrate on the task in hand.

She took a small pouch from her side and opened it; inside were her Tarot cards.

She fingered them gently, they looked slightly battered now, with dog-eared edges and slightly faded pictures; yet despite their appearance a great feeling of warmth rushed through her as she touched them; they were powerful, she was afraid to use them, they had been the only things to survive the fire apart from her.

She looked at them, and found herself still amazed that they had been completely undamaged by the flames, whatever magic protected them; it was ancient and potent.

She spread them out before her face down, ten in all, the first five being placed in a cross shape. A surge of energy swept across her and made her shudder, her fingers felt hot and itchy. She ignored the warning signs as best she could, suppressing the tingling pain rising up in her body, stabbing her like a million tiny pinpricks.

She began to overturn the cards, her hand seemed to be wandering of it's own free will, she felt a dark rush of fear settle in as the pictures were laid out before her.

The Devil- _he rises, terrifying all_

The Magician – _a boy will connect the power that resides in them_

The Moon- _it is unclear, I cannot see_

She turned over the center card, her hands wavering, her breath tight in her chest; she felt sick as terror gripped her.

She felt a silent shriek rise in her throat:

The Tower- _no hope, death, destruction, he will fall._

All of a sudden images burst through her mind, burning into her vision like startling, vivid memories, but they were not her own…

A war. A death. A child, lying naked in a hall…crying…was it alive?

Eleanor cried out in shock, the images vanished, she could see again, the world was sideways, her face was pressed against the wet grass.

She was trembling from head to toe as she wrenched herself upright, who was that boy? She was sure she had recognized him…that lonely child crying…who was it?

She quickly snatched up her cards and stuffed them back into the bag, they stung her hands like nettles as she did so; she winced.

The Mansion rose above her, as she walked towards it, towering like a black abomination, it's turrets jutting into the night sky unwelcomingly. She shuddered, and hesitated, the jingling of coins sounded against her hips as she walked.

She took her purse and looked inside, twenty or so Galleon's glittered in the moonlight, staring at them she decided to vacate the manor for the evening and stay in a nice cozy bed and breakfast; she was fed up of cold, vast corridors with creaking floorboards, she just wanted a small, comfortable place to rest her head.

Without another thought she apparated into Diagon Alley…a warm friendly light was shining from The Leaky Cauldron.


	9. Confrontation

Ok, so the Lucius thing gets tense from here! Enjoy & please comment if you like- again thanks for all input from other authors so far, you guys are great!

**Chapter 9- Confrontation**

The evening had proved a pleasant enough experience for Eleanor, the rooms were comfortable, warm and welcoming. The locals at the bar all insisted on sharing their many stories with her, all of which were based around encounters with Doxies, Gnomes, and Trolls; and all of which Eleanor found exceedingly difficult to believe, especially considering that no one in the bar was much younger than sixty.

Eventually she found herself being helped to her room by a rather attractive young waiter who had decided she was no longer fit for story telling after copious amounts of butterbeer.

The morning came with a splitting head ache for Eleanor, grumbling to herself she made her way downstairs, thanked Tom the owner, and profusely went around handing out Galleons for peoples troubles, making sure to tip the waiter extra.

She decided to return to the mansion, now that she was refreshed; and not to mention thoroughly out of pocket; though she seriously doubted that the Malfoys would have noticed her absence in the manor, in fact she was sure that Draco would have been quite pleased not to have to share another painfully awkward dinner in her company; they had not even made eye contact since the night of the party.

Eleanor apparated, arriving at the Malfoy mansion's back gate "it's pointless sneaking out only to appear at the front doors" she thought to herself.

She was already starving, there had been no time for any morning refreshment, she decided to sneak into the pantry once more and have some breakfast.

The house elves had all abandoned the kitchens as Eleanor crept into the room. It was a very strange sight, almost like a garden with no plants, or a sky with no sun, it was just so obvious that the house elves should be there; their absence made her instantly nervous.

Had something happened? They would never desert their positions without a damn good reason…

Hunger pangs forced their way into her stomach, she decided to worry about it once she had eaten.

She took a large chunk of elf-made bread and smeared it with the nearest pot of contents; which happened to be honey; and devoured it; licking her fingers and sighing in satisfaction, finding the taste addictive, she hastily made herself another helping.

The sound of a cane rapping against stone echoed off the walls, she looked up distractedly, straight into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy, who was standing in the doorframe, watching her with a furious glare in his cold eyes.

Eleanor put the knife and bread down on the table and watched him silently, the room suddenly felt tense and uncomfortable, she held her breath in spite of herself and stood extremely still, his stare was desperately intense, she felt goose bumps rise on her skin and shivered without wanting to.

Finally; after a few unbearable minutes; his, soft, drawling voice cut into the heavy silence laid out between them.

" I see you have found yourself back in my mansion"

Eleanor bit her tongue, not wanting to retort, feeling a sudden rush of anger take hold of her.

"This is indeed a most interesting way of repaying my hospitality" he said in silky tones that did not reflect the glare of his eyes.

She couldn't control herself, a sudden burst of fury; welled up in her chest and forced it's way out her throat.

"Well, with such remarkable hospitality as yours I am amazed I didn't want to stay here forever," her voice was surprisingly cold and sarcastic.

Lucius's mouth curled into an enraged sneer, he rapped his cane against the floor forcefully, the sound tore into the silence and caused Eleanor's hangover to make her flinch.

" You will do well to start obeying me girl." He spat, unable to conceal his rage behind elegant tones any longer.

" And you would do well not to anger me Lucius, I am not the only person I'll be saving with my gift and you should remember that." She was bitter now, hatred swelling inside her for him and his arrogance.

Suddenly he swept across the floor, clasping her hands in a cold grip behind her back, pushing the serpent head of his cane against her cheek.

"I have tolerated much from you child. When your idiotic parents decided to die in that fire I had little choice but to take you in; The Dark Lord needs use of you; and _that _is the sole reason I do not throw you out on the streets." His voice was low and menacing, she avoided his stare, and focused on his silver cloak buttons.

She felt his grip relax slightly, without meaning to she looked up, his face was calmer now, back to it's usual arrogant sneer, the metal serpent was hard against her soft skin as he continued to press it against her.

"Of course, if you are unsuccessful I doubt he will have much use with a worthless orphan."

His gray-blue eyes were glittering maliciously as he spoke.

Eleanor felt an uncontrollable urge to slap his face; she struggled against his grip but couldn't free herself; which to her resentment he seemed to find amusing.

" If I don't succeed, what makes you so sure he won't punish you as well? You're not that special Lucius." She snarled, startling herself.

His grip was rough again, he pulled her to him so they were less than an inch apart, his breath was ragged, his long, smooth hair fell over his face as he did so, making him seem almost wild.

" There is certainly no way that the faults of some insignificant teenager would ever effect someone as important as I, you are nothing to The dark Lord, and nothing to me."


	10. Safe Gaurd

**Chapter 10- Safe Guard**

There was a sudden flicker in his eyes that seemed to betray his words; she noticed it, she thought out loud.

" Nothing…am I really, nothing to you Lucius?" she asked, her tone low and soft.

She shifted her weight so her body leant back against the table beneath him slightly; she looked up at him from under long, dark eyelashes, her face was calm now, gentle and slightly quizzical.

He surveyed her; his expression unreadable, his grip did not loosen.

"Why did you come here?" she was almost whispering now.

He did not answer.

She managed to wriggle a hand free and began toying with the buttons on his cloak, running her fingers across them gently.

" You could have sent Narcissa to tell me not to leave here again."

Her hand ran along the velvet material on his upper chest, his breathing was slow and measured now.

" I am master in this house, I will dictate my own orders." He replied at last, though his voice was now soft and rumbling.

" I think this has more to do with than orders." She said, delicately running her fingers through the ends of his long, blond hair, it felt silky and light.

"I beg to differ." He murmured, unable to conceal his interest as she wound a lock of his hair round her finger.

Eleanor was desperate now, she would soon meet Voldemort, she needed a safe guard incase it all went horribly wrong. She decided to play Lucius at his own game.

She leant herself against his chest, and tipped her head back, gazing up into his eyes.

"Lucius." She whispered

He made no reply but was now watching her intently.

" Will you protect me?" her right hand toyed with the top button of his cloak by his throat and undone it.

" Why on earth would I do that?" he replied, his voice was deep and intoxicating, no longer harsh or cold.

" For me." She said simply, her hand was undoing the last of his buttons,

"You?" he felt her hand against his chest beneath his shirt, he didn't move.

"Being head of the Death Eaters, I'm sure you can grant me some small amount of leniency?" Her hand moved down below his stomach, and began to gently caress his erection through the material of his trousers.

She knew that appealing to his arrogance by acting as though she was at his mercy would flatter him.

"For me?" she repeated, squeezing him gently.

For a moment he was silent, watching her from an expressionless face.

"For you." He said simply.

Eleanor was shocked by his reply; a warm sense of relief rushed through her.

Resisting the urge to grin, she pressed her lips against his, gently, she kissed him, savoring his taste, and suddenly realizing he was doing the same; a thrill of excitement swept over her.

Their embrace was passionate, she felt his lips linger on hers with enthralling desire.

What was it they were sharing? Lust? Passion? Love? Eleanor was suddenly deeply confused; this could _never_ be love, what was it then - desperation?

They both needed to be protected from the wrath of Lord Voldemort, maybe this was the only way they could be safe…


	11. Unbreakable Vow

Hey guys, updating sooner than I thought, this is getting addictive!…Please let me know if you like this if you haven't already! Thanks to all of you who have inputted your thoughts already

**Chapter 11- Unbreakable Vow**

Eleanor lay on her bed thinking of nothing but Lucius. She rolled over and attempted to focus on something else, but she simply couldn't.

Her room was chilly, she sat up, giving in to her obsessive thoughts and gazed out the window, a pale streak of moonlight cast itself into the room, falling on her bed and illuminating her face, everything else was black.

She watched the light dance eerily across the gardens, highlighting the ancient, stone cast Malfoy statues; their faces glared down at the ground beneath them, making it seem treacherous.

She shivered, " this place is so unwelcoming" she thought.

After a while she decided to vacate her room and head for the main drawing room; determined to take advantage of the warm fire there.

She approached the drawing room, as expected the glimmer of a roaring fire danced across the walls; the orange flickers lapped at the darkness, spreading out from the open doorway into the drafty hallway.

She pressed her hands together, and shifted silently towards the room, attracted to the soothing colors spilling out towards her.

The drawing room was maintained by the house elves regularly, the fireplace was a place often visited by the master of the Manor, and therefore kept at it's utmost efficiency.

Her nightgown trailed out behind her, the plum colored silk pleats reflected the light of the flames and shimmered softly.

She placed herself on the rug in front the fireplace, feeling decidedly more relaxed, as the warmth spread over her gently, she sighed, feeling suddenly drowsy.

" I see I am not the only one who cannot sleep."

Eleanor's heart leapt into her throat, she spun round to see Lucius sat in a chair beside her, a large glass of firewhiskey in one hand, cane in the other, he was still fully dressed, his hair shone a pale silvery color over his shoulders.

Eleanor stared at the rug beneath her, not wanting him to look at her without her face being properly made up. Her heart was hammering in it's rib cage, she swallowed a dry lump and spoke.

" You seem to make an excellent habit of sneaking up on me." Her voice was slightly hoarse, she loathed herself for feeling nervous in his presence, she could feel her face flushing, she was glad it was dark.

Lucius seemed to be studying his glass with disinterest.

"Really?" he questioned, his voice soft and charismatic as ever.

A heavy silence followed, Eleanor wanted desperately to leave and head back to her room, but something seemed to be tugging on her better judgment, and she found herself rooted to the spot.

Eventually Lucius rose out of his chair and headed towards the liquor cabinet beside him, Eleanor watched him as his back was turned, his long, smooth hair lay thickly on his square shoulders, his smart, black cloak enveloped his figure, he was so attractive…she really wanted to hate him, he was unkind, cruel and took great pleasure in being both, but his charm was so fascinating, she simply couldn't.

He produced a large crystal glass form the cabinet, and turned to face her once more.

"Drink?" he coaxed.

Eleanor knew she should be saying no thank you and good night, but her mouth was parched, and she was fretfully awake now, she sighed inwardly in defeat and nodded gently.

Lucius poured out the firewhiskey into the glass and handed it to her, he leant against the fireplace his free hand fingering the serpent head of his cane.

Another silence occurred, feeling unbearably apprehensive and confused, Eleanor took a mouthful of firewhiskey, hoping it would calm her nerves; it burnt it's way down her throat and into her stomach, her head felt instantly lighter, she allowed herself to relax a little.

After what seemed like an age Lucius spoke again, Eleanor looked up from the crystal rim of the glass she had been focusing on to see his face was suddenly furrowed in a slight frown. She had never seen him like this; it worried her.

" The Dark Mark has began to change, he will want an answer by the end of tonight." He said, quietly, running a hand unconsciously over his forearm where Voldemort's mark branded him.

His voice held a tone she had never recognized before, was it fear?

Eleanor didn't really have much to say in response, she knew that had been the case, her dreams were full of dark, twisted images of malice and murder, it was his way of telling her he was displeased,.

She shuddered despite the warmth and downed the last of her drink, she feared for her life now, if his power was strong enough to manipulate a Seer's dream, soon he would be powerful enough to influence the minds of ordinary wizards, there would be no stopping him.

"Lucius." She said suddenly. " You swore to protect me, but…I can't go on your word alone."

He turned to look at her; his eyes betrayed no emotion.

Eleanor pulled out her wand from her stocking.

" Will you make me an Unbreakable Vow?" her heart was thumping hard, she knew it was a massive risk to ask him.

He was unspoken, his hand tightened on his cane, his mouth thinned.

He rung a bell, a twitchy looking house elf appeared, scuttling into the room, it's nose pressed against the carpet in a stooping bow at Mr. Malfoy.

Lucius offered Eleanor his hand, she took it and stood up, he kept hold of it firmly.

Blood pounding in her ears she handed her wand to the houself who took it rather hesitantly.

Lucius sneered down at the creature, " You are to be witness to this." He hissed at it, the houself nodded and coward under it's masters glance.

Lucius pierced Eleanor's eyes with his gaze, she felt herself blush, she wanted to look elsewhere, the intensity making her uncomfortable, but she knew she couldn't.

" I Lucius Malfoy, hereby swear to protect Eleanor Black from harm of death at the hands of The Dark Lord." His words wrung in the emptiness of the room, Eleanor was astounded.

A thick writhe of flame spurted forth from the wand's end and ensnared itself around their hands. It was done, he had to honor this no mater what, Eleanor stood in font of him, perplexed and outstandingly grateful.


	12. Voldemort's Summoning

This is my naughtiest chapter yet, just warning you! Enjoy it people, it gets rather dark after this…as always please let me know how I'm doing!

**Chapter 12**** - Voldemort's Summoning**

They were alone once more, Eleanor wanted to thank him, but the wrong words left her mouth.

"Why?" she asked out loud.

He stepped closer to her, looking down into her eyes once more.

"If this fails, all else is lost." He replied, his voice rumbled in his chest.

Eleanor looked at him, his handsome features, his smooth pale skin, his strong demeanor, his alluring voice, his musky scent. She wanted him, he had sacrificed his safety for her and she sought to repay him.

"I won't fail." She whispered.

He grasped her arm and pulled her to him, pressing her silken nightgown against his robes.

"You had better not." He growled.

His hands tugged at the lace threading though the back of her gown, she felt it slip off her body, she was naked before him.

He pushed her gently down onto the rug, his fingers ran lightly across her bare skin, tracing the contours of her body, she felt her skin break out in goose bumps, and shivered.

He began to tease her flesh with his tongue, running it along her chest, and over her nipples, his soft hair fell over his face and trailed across her body.

He stimulated her, his hand stroking expertly in between her thighs, he licked her neck, and traced his tongue along her earlobe

She squirmed with delight, feeling a cold rush of excitement break out from in-between her legs making her wet.

She moaned, and he responded by sliding his fingers inside her.

" Please, Lucius-" she gasped

" Hush" he commanded, his voice low and passionate.

She bit her lip, restraining an orgasm; the feeling of his fingers in her was almost to much to bear.

He withdrew from her suddenly; she opened her eyes to see him taking off his upper layers.

The sight of his firm, muscular chest excited her, she felt her body heave with lust as he bent over her and kissed her lips, slipping his tongue in her mouth, and roughly handling her body.

He unbuttoned his trousers and took out his erection; he placed it inside her gently, laying on top of her, his tongue sliding over hers.

He thrust against her, making her moan delightedly, he was large and satisfying.

"Lucius…" she whispered through shallow breaths, feeling her body tingle with exhilaration.

He moved deeper inside her, she felt her inner thighs leaking over his manhood.

He thrust intensely, until eventually he let an orgasm spread inside her, he groaned, and lay on top of her, his skin sticky and hot.

After a few moments, he stood up, tucking himself back into his trousers and took another glass of alcohol before putting back on his shirt.

Silently Eleanor slipped her nightgown back on, feeling strangely awkward and not knowing what to say, her head was still swimming slightly from the firewhiskey.

Lucuis placed himself in the chair once more, he pressed his fingers together and surveyed her through his penetrating gray-blue eyes.

"I have been thinking-"

A sudden pained cry tore from his throat; he fell off the chair onto his knees, clutching his forearm in his hand.

His face was concealed behind a sheet of white-blond hair, but Eleanor heard his breathing was loud and ragged.

He sat panting for a few moments, saying nothing grasping the material of his robes.

Eventually he moved, pulling back the sleeve of his robe to reveal a thick, black tattoo, burnt into his skin, bearing a deathly looking skull that spat out a serpent from it's mouth.

" The Dark Lord summons you." He said, his voice was no more than a whisper.

A deep, icy dread slammed into Eleanor, her stomach lurched, a clammy sweat broke out over her skin and made her quiver.

This was it, she was finally going to have to face Voldemort…


	13. Punishment

Right- you've been warned my lovelies, it's all down hill from here…yikes this is angsty… comment if u approve… 

Thanks to luvlivesmile, summrox, missusamber, cherryrivers, EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysigh- and everyone else who have put their thoughts to keyboard and let me know how I'm doing!

**Chapter 13- Punishment**

Everything went suddenly dark, the flames in the furnace were snuffed out, the glowing embers struggled weakly against the blackness before they too disappeared.

For a moment there was nothing but a deep, cold silence, Eleanor wanted to light the end of her wand, but she found herself frozen to the spot in fear.

She could hear Lucius' stifled grunts of pain in the shadows, she wanted to rush over to him and cling to him out of desperation, but she remained where she was, terrified and shaking.

An emerald blaze erupted form the fire; filling the room, the light stabbed at Eleanor's eyes and caused her to shut them tightly.

She felt a hot intense presence burning into her mind, she instantly started to put up the necessary barriers, but to no avail.

Voldemort pierced the very center of her thoughts, her inner most desires and fears were laid bare in front of him to see, she staggered feeling nauseous, her mind felt as though it was being picked apart by hot pokers, she felt herself hit the floor.

She opened her eyes wide, gasping in pain, her leg was tender and red, she must have landed on it.

Above her stood six towering figures, dressed in thick, black robes, their face's concealed by skull- like Death Eater Masks. They made no sound.

" We meet at last Seer." Came a familiar, chilling voice, Eleanor looked straight into a pair of scarlet slit eyes.

Voldemort's bony white face was grinning down at her, his skin seemed like that of a sickly new born baby, prone and flat.

Eleanor felt suddenly panic stricken, she stumbled to her feet and stuck out her wand, trembling.

Cruel laughter echoed around the room, to her shock and distress, Lucius was smirking unkindly at her, standing beside his fellow Death Eaters.

" Come now Miss Black, no need for theatrics." Voldemort hissed from behind his bloodless lips.

Eleanor felt entirely alone now, she found herself backing up against a cabinet of silverware, her palms and forehead were soaked in sweat, her heart was thumping uncontrollably in her chest, she couldn't manage to open her mouth to reply.

Voldemort seemed to glide slowly across the floor as he approached her; the only light now came from the dull glimmering of the Death Eaters wands, it was eerie and unsettling.

He was less than an inch from her now, his scarlet eyes bored into hers, he looked like the very shroud of death itself, Eleanor's head swam in terror, she gripped her wand as if it were her heart.

" Tell me, how do I win?" His voice was high and unnatural, ringing through the room as if no other sound exited.

Eleanor stumbled to produce words from her throat but found she couldn't, she was frantic now, her limbs were quivering and useless.

"TELL ME!" he screamed at her, Eleanor quailed and whimpered; her breath held tight in her chest.

" I saw a power…" she whispered. " A power that is linked between two souls, th-this p-power can only be mastered truly once the other no longer wields it."

Voldemort paused, his snake-like face penetrating her very soul; she felt a scathing, deep- seated anger rise in him, spilling out into the room, making the very shadows shrink backwards in fear.

The Death Eaters seemed to all be holding their breath.

" So…" he hissed, " you are telling me, the only way to win is to kill Harry Potter…"

His face contorted into a writhing mass of anger.

"Don't you think I've known that long enough?!"

"CURCIO!"

Eleanor felt a sharp wrench of pain hit her stomach; it spread out over her body, scorching through her flesh and bone alike, she screamed in response and fell to the floor once more, her body, limp and throbbing.

Another round of malicious laughter sounded from underneath the Death Eater's hoods.

Sweat drenched Eleanor; she crawled to her knees and wheezed, clutching her side.

She scanned the room, and met Lucius cold gaze.

" You promised…" she tried to call out, but her voice was no more than a whisper

Lucius handsome face twisted into an evil grin, which repulsed her. At once she saw him for who he truly was.

" Do you seriously think that an unbreakable vow could be witnessed by a house elf?" he replied softly, an arrogant sneer settled on his features now.

"But…the flames…" she thought out loud, feeling considerably sick.

" A Confundus charm can trick the simplest of minds…" he jeered.

Eleanor felt a fresh wave of pain cleave into her body; she rolled on the floor, helplessly.

She lay in agony, unable to draw a proper breath from her bruised chest, she screwed her eyes shut, hoping it was all a bad dream; an all-too-real-prophecy.

A soft perfumed hand touched her face, an icy female voice whispered in her ear.

"That's for sleeping with my husband."


	14. Prison and Prophecies

New chapter!! Rejoice my lovelies! Dark and moody from here on…..

**Chapter 14- Prison and Prophecies**

Eleanor lay against the carpet, feeling movement around her, a cold swish of capes. Muffled voices sounded, but she couldn't distinguish the words.

Her vision was slipping in and out of focus. Then everything went black.

She opened her eyes slowly, her head was pounding, her mouth was raw, and her body ached.

She was in a small room, the only light poured in from a small window at the top of the high stonewall opposite her.

She attempted to move, but found she was chained to a bench.

The stone floor was cold against her bare feet, the nightgown offered little protection against the crisp air, she huddled her knees into her chest for warmth and suddenly began to sob uncontrollably. There was no hope now, Voldemort would kill her for certain if she couldn't tell him anything useful.

Her cries echoed around the room, until they became dry and soft.

Eventually she lapsed into silence, unable to cry anymore, and sat on the hard wooden bench shivering and completely alone.

Time passed, and eventually Eleanor had no idea how long she had been sat in the tower for. Occasionally she would hear footsteps and press her ear against the door, desperate for any kind of information, but no voices would sound.

Day dragged out into night, and now all to keep her company was the light of the dull moon, and the occasional screech of a night creature, which made her jump and shudder.

The night progressed, Eleanor was afraid that they were simply going to leave her in her cold prison to die.

She thought of her parents and hated them for their loyalty to such an evil man- if man is how he could be described- " a monster more like" Eleanor thought to herself resentfully.

A loud clunking sound interrupted her thoughts and tore through the silence, as the door behind her was unbolted, Eleanor did not turn around, she was too exhausted and weak to care who was there.

A scrape of metal sounded as a dish full with what looked like porridge was pushed along the floor towards her.

She eyed the food bitterly and said nothing.

" The Dark Lord requires you to be in reasonable health for what he is planning, I suggest you eat." Narcissa's voice rang coldly through the room.

Eleanor remained silent and gripped the hem of her nightgown.

A pack of cards slid in front of her feet.

" He wishes for you to practice again, the answer had better be satisfactory."

Eleanor shifted herself so her back was completely facing Narcissa.

" You have one hour."

The door slammed shut.

Voices drifted in from outside the door, Eleanor thought she recognized one of them as Lucius' but she didn't care enough to press her ear against it anymore.

After the hour was up she gave into her hunger and ate the tasteless mush, then decided to attempt a reading once more- if Voldemort truly needed her, she had a little more time to spare.

She spread the cards in the usual fashion on the floor and let her mind go as blank as she could possibly allow.

Her fingers were stiff and frosty, the cards felt warm to touch, for a moment she was glad to have them back in her grasp, but only for a moment…

The cards suddenly began revealing themselves at an alarming rate; Eleanor felt the familiar wave of power mixed with dread flush through her body, her fingers were now burning, she screwed up her face against the pain and continued, allowing her hands to turn over the cards of their own accord, moving almost too quickly for her to register.

Judgment- _there is hope_

The Wheel of fortune- _it lays in the form of a prophecy_

The Emperor- _it shall be discovered tonight_

Once again, sharp, cutting images leapt into her vision, as if they were actually there before her, real and absolute.

A Hall. A prophecy. A battle. A veil of spirits. Murder. Punishment.

The world returned to her, she faced a tall, stone ceiling, her back against the floor.

She gasped; her body was trembling once more, for she now knew the future, and it terrified her.


	15. Dementour Dilemma

Finally got round to it! sorry to keep the suspense hanging : ) enjoy. **  
**

**Chapter 15- Dementour Dilemma**

For what seemed like an eternity Eleanor lay on the floor, she decided that their wasn't much point in wearing herself out; pacing up and down her chilly prison; she would need the last of her energy for whatever it was Voldemort had planned for her.

An icy breeze seeped in though the window and under the door, Eleanor was frozen, she could no longer feel her body, the only warmth came from her breath, that hung in the air in moist little clouds.

The images were fading now, like vague diluted memories that had been obscured over time and were no longer quite believable.

Only one thing was certain, she didn't have long to live.

The lock sounded in the silence, a great metal clunking, followed by the rusty creak of heavy hinges, and the sound of hard footsteps against the stone ground.

Light poured into the room, blinding Eleanor for a moment, her eyes watered against the sudden change from darkness; she flung her hand in front of her face and squinted through her fingers, a tall, black robed figure stood in the doorway.

"What have you seen? Speak quickly for time is short." It was Lucius Malfoy.

His face was concealed behind an unpleasant Death Eater mask, his voice sounded eerily metallic as he spoke, almost as if he were not human.

Eleanor's mind raced, she felt a hammer of her heart in her ribcage; her wand was in his pocket! She spied the tip protruding from the side of his robes.

She paused to collect her thought's, she had to buy some time, she needed to trick him.

She swallowed her fear and spoke, to her disappointment and anger, her voice sounded weak and husky.

"Why do you hide behind that ridiculous mask, do you assume that I don't know you?"

She knew he was smirking, even though she couldn't see his face.

" I would not expect anyone as simple minded as yourself to understand the true meaning of bearing the symbol of our Dark Lord."

His distorted voice sent a chill down Eleanor's spine, she felt herself retract backwards a little, but she spoke again, trying to sound defiant.

" I understand Lucius, I know the only reason any of you Death Eaters wear those stupid masks is so you don't have to face the truth; after all; lying, cheating, cowards always need something to hide behind."

Eleanor felt a thrill of terror sweep over her as he crossed the room and dragged her to her feet, the chains that bound her rattled against the stone, echoing off the walls.

" I have no time for your foolishness girl, now tell me what you have seen!"

She felt the tip of his wand pressing in between her breasts.

His eyes were visible through slits in the skull shaped mask; they were steely and cruel.

He no longer entranced her; she felt only horror.

She gasped as she felt his grip on her wrist; it was tight and painful.

A sudden deep, icy dread filled the room, everything became instantly darker, Eleanor felt her body trembling uncontrollably, thoughts of her parents death filled her mind, she felt fresh tears sliding down her cheeks.

The room filled with a large faceless figure, she could hear it's rattling breath beneath it's mangled robes, a foul stench entered her nostrils, she knew at once, it was a dementour.

A pitiless chuckle issued from behind Luicus' mask.

" Tell me, or I shall remove your soul."

Eleanor struggled to keep her senses, pushing back the cries of her dead mother.

Her whole frame shuddered, she forced out a whisper, her skin was clammy and cold.

" In the hall of prophecies there is a prophecy which will reveal to The Dark Lord all he needs to know, but Harry Potter is already on his way, you must move fast."

She felt the chains on her feet fall open to the ground, her ankles felt suddenly light., without another thought, she plunged her free hand into Lucius' robes, before he could react she screamed.

"EXPELLIAMUS!"

Lucius was knocked to his feet, but the cold, malice oozed into her from the direction of the dementour, made her stagger.

She raised her wand, desperately fighting back the memories of the fire that were tugging on her mind, she stumbled backwards, her head swimming, and cried out.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver leopard sprung forth from her wand and slammed into the dementour, Eleanor raced out the door, not looking back for one second…


	16. In the Air

**Chapter 16- In the Air**

Eleanor ran, she ran until her lungs felt like they were going to collapse, and her heart hurt to beat.

She was inside the kitchens, her legs felt like jelly, she sunk onto the floor, panting hard, quivering and drenched in sweat.

They wouldn't be looking for her now, all the Death Eaters would be racing towards the Department of Mysteries.

She hobbled over to the sink and stuck her head under the tap, the cold water splashed over her face and ran through her hair, soothing her hot agitation, she drunk deeply, until she was refreshed.

After stealing some dried meat from the pantry, and slowly chewing her way through a few bread rolls, she felt strong enough to continue.

She clambered into a small room at the back of the kitchen, and found a pile of old coats and rags which made up the bed's of the house elves, picking out the least battered of the pile, she took of her dirty nightgown and dressed herself in a tattered old pair of shorts and a long dark green jacket; it didn't match perfectly, but she wasn't worried about that now.

She unlocked the backdoor and slipped out into the cold night air.

There was a crisp wind that blew through her rags and made her shiver.

Without hesitating, she attempted to apparate to Diagon Alley; to her despair she found that she couldn't.

Cursing, she swiftly padded along the gardens; her bare feet were silent against the grass.

The wind began to howl, blowing her sodden hair about her face, she shuddered, trying not to look back, and avoiding the glare of the looming statues.

The garden was immense, she felt suddenly hopeless, like a lost child, she was painfully exposed on the wide, flat ground, if anyone saw her now, she was finished.

But she kept moving forward, one foot in front of the other, through a thicket of apple trees, until eventually she found a small stone path.

The moonlight shone dully on the ground, flitting in and out of clouds, causing the world to slip in and out of darkness, the effect made Eleanor afraid of her surroundings.

Shadows danced on the ground, and across inanimate objects, causing her to see things that weren't actually there.

A sudden loud rustle from behind a large hedge made her jump, shaking, she held out her wand at the leaves, her heart was hammering; one minute, two minutes…the noise had fallen completely dead.

Cautiously she crept up to the hedge, her breathing was quick and frightened, she pushed her fingers against the branches, but there was nothing there.

She touched metal bars.

With a thrill of surprise she had found a secret gate, using her wand she unlocked it and stepped through into a small, overgrown courtyard.

There was an enormous stone wall blocking her way now, she glanced at the ivy clinging to the side of it, it looked tough and old, Eleanor decided to chance climbing up it, there was no use in remaining still; pocketing her wand in the shorts she grabbed hold of the plant to test it , it was thick and course, it would easily support her weight.

She clambered up the wall, small nicks from the rough branches cut into the bare soles of her feet and her palms. She ignored the pain and focused on reaching the top.

Her muscles strained under the weight of her body as she clung to the dry plant, and tentatively lifted herself further upwards.

She was halfway now, she reached up her right leg, gently feeling for a strong enough tread in the rock, her bare feet were sore; a sudden CRACK! issued in the air, she slipped; she fell.

Before she could scream she hit the ground with a dull thud. Her head swam, momentarily dazed she gasped and brought herself upright.

She was on her knees, at the feet of a Death Eater.

" The prophecy broke." Came the voice of Draco Malfoy.

Eleanor didn't respond, she wanted to run, but she could see the end of his wand pointing at her temple, she remained still, trying to gather her senses.

" He is coming for my father, he blames us, and _you _told him to go there." Draco's voice was cold and hard, full of hatred.

Eleanor felt her body trembling against the cold wind, her damp hair was icy on her back, she hoped he wouldn't mistake it for fear.

" He will be sent to Azkaban, all because of you, he should have left you in the streets to rot." He spat, tightening his grip on his wand.

Eleanor made no response, only quietly sat calculating her escape, Draco was enraged, but she was glad, anger makes people slow and stupid.

" Mother never wanted anything to do with you, but father insisted you stay, he thought you would be useful."

He drew in close, and bent down, his face was a contortion of sneering anger.

" The only thing you are good for is getting rid of."

Draco grabbed hold of her top and pulled her up, he stuck his wand into her throat, she wheezed but did not flinch.

He opened his mouth to utter the killing curse, but Eleanor was too quick, she grabbed in between his legs and twisted hard, shock filled his eyes, he cried out and let go.

"_Expelliamus_!"

The shot of red light hit Draco squarely in the chest, he toppled to the ground.

Eleanor wasted no time, "_Locomotor Mortis!" _

Draco's legs snapped together instantly, he growled in anger, reaching for his wand, dragging his body along the grass.

" _accio wand!" _he yelled, the wand sprung forwards, back into his hand.

With a savage satisfaction he rolled himself over to face the wall, his wand poised for battle.

The night air whistled amongst the trees, there was a deep silence; she was gone.

Draco cried out furiously, gripping his hair in his hands and rolling onto his back, he screamed at the sky," I'LL FIND YOU SEER!" His voice was lost in the wind.

He undid the curse, and crawled to his feet, panting raggedly, and seething with hatred.

"and when I do, I will kill you." He whispered to himself.

A tormented howl suddenly ripped open the silence of the garden, it came from the direction of the mansion.

Draco flinched; his father was being punished.

* * *

Eleanor heard the cry of Lucius Malfoy, as the wind whipped about her rags, she clung to the back of the broom and allowed Nymphadora Tonks to steer her away to safety, she smiled to herself with a hard satisfaction. 

" I'm sorry it took so long, we couldn't get near the mansion until now, the barrier must have broke when Lucius was being tortured."

Tonks cried over the sound of the wind.

Eleanor realized that he must have cast a barrier after she went to Diagon Alley that night, to stop her apparating anywhere else.

"How long have you known about me?" Eleanor asked in amazement, her heart was leaping in somersaults of happiness.

" About a few months now…apparently you have a connection with Professor Trelawny, must be that all Seer's are linked somehow, at least that's what we assume."

The air was freezing, Eleanor was sore, aching and uncomfortable, but she was so unbelievably relived, her happiness poured deep down inside her body and she couldn't help but let tears of joy slip down her cheeks.

" Thank you." She whispered, unsure if Tonks had actually heard her.

This was finally the end of her hellish life at the Malfoy mansion! She could begin again, and start a normal life…she thought she would start by burying her parents…

* * *

_  
Well..that's it now…let me know what u guys think to my ending…might do a sequel if u like it :)  
_


End file.
